Keeping You Alive
by ChileGira64
Summary: Makoto always had a way with cheering people up, and Haruka never seemed to have the proper words to help others. When Makoto is left broken and emotionally dead due to a harsh turn over in his life, it is up to Haruka to help out his life long companion. "I'm keeping you alive because...because...I love you!" WARNING: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**HI! HERE'S MY SECOND FREE! FANFICTION THAT I SAID I WAS GONNA UPLOAD LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO...AKWARD...**

**WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I WISH**

* * *

"Hurry up Oni-Chan! We are leaving!" Ren yelled out to Makoto who was still in his room.

"I'm going, I'm going calm down!" Makoto picked up his bag and headed to the front door. It was a snowy morning in Iwatobi and the Tachibana family was heading out to their aunts house for vacation.

"Everyone in the car?" said.

"Wait!" Makoto placed his belongings in the trunk, shut it, and sat in the car.

"Oni-Chan! Sit in the middle!" Ran protested, not wanting to sit in the middle between her twin and her big brother.

"Alright alright!" He sat down in the middle, agreeing to his little sister. They left the house, packed and ready to go. His little siblings chatted across from him, making it hard to hear his father and mother.

"So Makoto, what do you think about moving to Tokyo next spring?" His father asked.

"Ehh!? Tokyo!?" Makoto gasped. "Why do we have to move!?"

"Well I might end up getting a job in the city so your mom and I agreed that it would be for the best." Makoto didn't answer, quite surprised by the sudden decision.

"Makoto doesn't want lo leave!" Ren called out.

"He can't leave Haru-Nii-Chan! He loves him!" Ran blurted out, Makoto's face became instantly red.

"Ehh? Don't say those things. Makoto can't be gay, that isn't right." His father said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What if I was?" Makoto asked, questioning him. "What if I did love Haru?"

"I would disown you! A man belongs with a woman so it wouldn't be right! Now stop asking those ridiculous questions! It's disgusting!" His words were full of anger and he would of said worse things if it wasn't for his wife touching his hand in a soothing manner. "Stop being so defiant and be quiet, this isn't like you."

It's true. This wasn't like Makoto, but he couldn't stop pestering about the topic. The truth was that he actually did love Haru and he was actually planning to come out sooner or later, but his fathers comments really caught him off guard. "You're a homophobic aren't you?"

"What's a homophobic?" Both Ren and Ran looked confusingly at their big brother.

"It's when someone hates love that happens between either two guys or two girls." Makoto responded.

"But why would someone hate that?" Ren asked.

"Some people are just very inconsiderate of others feelings." Makoto whispered loud enough so that his father could hear. He knew he was being bad and he didn't really like it, but he too was angry that his father thought that way. It was all showing a new, unknown side of Makoto. "They have every right to live this life just like everyone else does though." He gave the twins a smile and reviewed some back.

"They should be ashamed of themselves! It isn't approved by God so it shouldn't be accepted! Those kinds of people don't even deserve to live at all!" His father gripped the steering wheel tightly, almost to the point where you could hear it cracking.

"Then kill me..." Everyone in the car gasped and looked at Makoto, even his father who was driving.

"Makoto, don't ever think of calling me your father again...YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON YOU DIS-!" He was caught off by the car harshly flipping over and rolling down a hill. Screams of everyone filled the air as Makoto tried to grab on to the twins heads to keep them from hitting glass or anything, but he couldn't seem to grab them due to the velocity in which the car rolled down the hill. Before he could try something else, something hard like came in through the window and hit him on the head, which knocked him out completely.

* * *

It was too early to be up, but Haru couldn't help to get up from the unsettling feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what it was, maybe something he ate? Nah. It couldn't be, all he ate was mackerel and that has never affected him. He decided to give up and finally wake up.

He looked outside the window to see the town covered in a white sheet of snow. "I need an indoor pool. All the other water is frozen." He pulled out his phone to call Makoto but then remembered that he was on his way to a family members house for a few days. "Hmm I hope he's enjoying things right now." He smiled as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

What Haru didn't know was that Makoto wasn't in any enjoyable situation.

* * *

Makoto woke up to having his hands hanging above him. The car was upside down and he was still strapped into his seat. Trying to focus through his massive headache, he managed to unbutton his seatbelt, and fell with a thud on the bottom. Pain rushed through his back but he attempted to push through and ignore it anyway.

"Ren? Ran? Mom? Dad?" No answer was given back. He looked around the inside of the car and saw thick red blood smeared everywhere. The scent of iron reached his nose as he regained his senses. He didn't know whose blood was it. Was it his? The twins? _'Oh god no not the twins!'_ He pushed that thought away and pushed the door open with all the remainder of his strength.

The outside was colder than the inside. He would just have to suck it up and find his family though. Makoto looked around for any sign of anyone.

"Hey! Where are you guys!" No answer. He walked away from the broken glass and walked through the heavy snow but immediately regretted it and leaned against a tree as he grabbed his leg in pain.

There was a glass shard jammed in his leg, still inflicting new blood to pour out. He winced as he tried to pull it out but then quit. That wasn't the only injury he had, he was covered in bruises and gashes throughout his body. He wondered how everyone else was.

As he was about to sit down and rest, he caught a glimpse of a red trail. Without hesitation, he immediately followed it while limping.

As he walked he left a small trail of blood of his own as well. He didn't walk much before he encountered a small pink bundle on the snow.

It was Ran's jacket.

He quickly picked it up to see it lead to another small blood trail and saw his little sister up ahead, lying on the floor. He ran as fast as he could with his injured leg. When he got there, he realized that next to her was her twin brother lying there as well.

He kneeled down and wanted to shake them but he didn't know where to touch them. Their small fragile bodies were bruised and cut in several places. They had shards of glass severely plunged in them, much like the one in Makoto's leg. What stroke fear into Makoto's heart though was their eyes. Their eyes were wide open, tear stains still visible around them. One could tell that they suffered.

"Ren! Ran!" He called out, hoping that they were actually awake, but neither answered."I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! Now please just wake up! We have to find mom and dad!" Heavy tears began to roll down Makoto's cheeks and didn't bother to wipe them away. His vision started to blur out a bit as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He laid down next to them, with the image of their terrified eyes, and broken body still in mind. "Im sorry! I killed you both..."

His vision suddenly darkened and he fell into a cold, painful slumber.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HIS DAD A DOUCHE. IT JUST HAPPENED OVERNIGHT!**

**I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING MY UPCOMING CHAPTERS! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD OF DONE SOMETHING ELSE OR IF YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS! REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING ;D**

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**CHILE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH FINAL PROJECTS! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY WHATS THERE...I PROMISE TO UPDATE THIS FRIDAY AS A REWARD! :)

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: NOTHINGS MINEEEE EXCEPT THIS FANFICTION

* * *

It was almost dark and Haru was running to the hospital. Heart beating fast. Fists tightly clenched. He got a call earlier from Rei and Nagisa about the car crash Makoto and his family got in earlier that morning. He didn't get any details on their conditions and that worried him.

He finally made it to the hospital and immediately went to the front counter. "I'm here to see the Tachibana family!" Haru demanded right away.

"Hello. Hold on a second." The woman dismissed Haru's rude introduction and typed in the name on the computer. "Ahh, here we only have Tachibana Makoto. Is that the person you want to see?"

Haru was now confused. "There should be another four people. Check again."

The woman refreshed her page and got the same result. "I'm sorry but that's the only Tachibana I see. No need to worry, perhaps they weren't in need of medical attention." She took out a small name tag with a pen and wrote down his name on it. "Here you go Nanase-San. He will by on room thirteen of the third floor." She smiled and gave him the visitors pass. He placed it on his chest and moved on to the elevator and imputed the floor number.

He couldn't think of why his parents or siblings or parents weren't on the list. Maybe she was right. Maybe they never got hurt. But Makoto did.

'Hang on Makoto. I'm almost there.'

The doors opened and Haru made his way to room thirteen. If it weren't for the people around, he would off gone into a full sprint to reach the room. As he got to the room and slowly opened it, he was greeted by a small white room which didn't seem so bright since it was now dark outside and the only thing lighting the room was a dim lamp on a nightstand next to the bed that added a nice, warm feeling to the environment. But most importantly, there on the bed sat a young man staring off into the opened window that revealed the starry night. There sat Makoto.

"Makoto." He went over and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the taller boy to flinch. Bandages covered his forehead, his chest, his arm, and who knows what other injuries weren't visible. "Your awake already." Haru have him a smile as Makoto slowly turned around.

"Haru." His stare was blank. Something was off about him. He was probably very tired and sleepy.

"How are you feeling?" Haru asked as he sat on a chair beside his bed.

"I want to go home." Said Makoto.

"Makoto you can't go out yet." Haru giggled, but soon stopped after seeing Makoto's serious face.

"I want to go home." He said again.

"Makoto..."

A few seconds later the doctor came in. He was tall and had blonde hair and seemed like a dedicated doctor.  
"Ahh you must be Nanase Haruka, am I right? I'm Dr. Yamamoto." He looked at Makoto and then back to Haru. "How about we discuss this outside, let's leave him to sleep."

Makoto had no choice but to lay down as they exited the room.

"Thank you Dr. Yamamoto, for helping Makoto." Haru said as soon as they got into the hallway.

"It wasn't much honestly! He has a minor head, arm, and chest injury, he also has this heavy gash on his right leg but we stitched that up. What I ask is for you to not let him walk for so long especially on that specific leg."

"Well you shouldn't be telling me all of this, his parents are the ones always with him. I will be spending time with him though." Haru smiled, planning all the things he wished to comfort Makoto with over this winter break.

"Well this is exactly why I brought you outside. There isn't any easy way to say this but Makoto is all alone now." The doctor now had a saddened expression. "Both parents and siblings died in the accident. Both twins weren't wearing their seatbelt and flew out of the car and bled out from the severe injuries and his parents both had head trauma and died instantly."

Haru's eyes were opened wide. How was it that they were dead? This had to be some kind of cruel joke. But it wasn't. It was the sad truth. He placed a hand on his head and leaned onto the wall after feeling a bit dizzy.

"Woah are you okay? Here sit down." The doctor lead him to a bench as he stayed up. "This is why I'm gonna need you to take him to your house. He is under your care for now, if that's alright with you that is."

"Of course! I just...I can't believe they're really gone. Does Makoto know? You know, about is family?" Haru asked with concern.

"Yes he does. After we patched him up he woke up and began to panic about finding his family but then we explained what happened and he had a panic attack. The poor thing rarely talks now."

"Oh Makoto..." Tears threatened to escape but he held them in. He had to be strong. Strong for Makoto. "When can I take him out of here?"

"His injuries aren't that serious so I'd say you can take him out either tomorrow afternoon or night." Dr. Yamamoto said as he flipped the pages in his clipboard.

"Thank you doctor! I very much appreciate it!" Haru bowed and looked back to the room. "Umm, is it alright if I spent the night? You know, in his room?"

"I'm no psychiatrist, but I think that would be good for him. It's best if he's in a friendly environment." He led Haru back to the room. "I'll call up someone to bring out the futon for you."

"Thank you!" Haru shook hands with the doctor.

"I'll be back in the morning to check out his condition. Sleep well!" And he left at that.

"Makoto. Guess what? I'm staying over tonight." No response was given to him. "Makoto?" He was already asleep.

A nurse later came in and unlocked a cabinet where they kept the futon for guests and then let them be. Haru set up his bed and sat in a chair next to the bed. He stared at the sleeping boy and combed his messy brown hair with his fingers. "I'm sorry Makoto. I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I'll take care of you from now on." Haru whispered and gave a firm squeeze to his hand. He stood up and gave him a soft kiss on his bandages forehead. "Goodnight."

Haru drifted onto a sleep of nightmares.

* * *

**HERE IT IS THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEWS HELP A LOT THANKS! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (◕‿◕✿)**

**CHILE OUTTTTTT**


End file.
